Moments
by Valerian candidate
Summary: This is where I put my darker moments of writing. I placed the warnings at the beginning of the chapter.


Chapter one: Chains

Disclaimer: Don't own or don't make money

Challenge info: Hogwarts house challenge Quidditch Pitch Imperio

This story is very dark. It's definitely rated M. Below are the actual warnings about the content.

Warning: This chapter has (magic induced) blood related father/daughter and sister/brother incest, and suicide. It also contains rape, and sexual slavery. The first is relatively detailed the second isn't glossed over but it's there. If you feel squeamish about *any* of them- there are triggers here so don't read it then.

Megan Gilmore weakly coughed as her system went into shock because she was outside. Four miserable years in the musty and moldy dungeon filled with feces, decaying bodies, and rats made her nostrils burn, until she wished she couldn't smell anymore. The fresh forest air with a hint of firewood burning brought back the distant memory of her father's voice as he sang to them as children and was going to on their last camping trip together. It was a pleasant memory, but stained with blood. Unable to keep her eyes open she closed them and swore she heard the sound of a movie clip about to play before the countdown beeps started. Tears began to fall to the ground as she sobbed.

He could have been a model but instead he fathered three children with her mother and got a full time job to keep them stable after their mother died of heart failure when Megan was ten. Her mothers' death hurt everyone for a long time, but they were happy when they each graduated high school. She was seventeen then and her older brothers took a day off from college like their dad to celebrate. It was her request that they go on a three day camping trip like before.

That Friday was the worst day of her life. Packing up the beat-up trailer, they drove to the deep dense forests that were in the middle of nowhere. Parking it in the dirt road, they put on their backpacks and split the extra supplies. Entering the forest they went on a hike until they found the perfect spot to stop. The sun was bright and the heat was pleasant. They found a nice little, clear, flat area near the river and set up camp. Not even mosquitoes bothered them. She was going to come back refreshed and ready for whatever the future was going to bring.

Evening fell in absolute silence. They had discussed finding another place to camp but she had been insistent on staying there. Her father and brothers reluctantly agreed that it would be too late to pack up and find a new spot before nightfall. She was excited about finally being out in the wilderness. They should have left.

Six men in robes came into the clearing, loudly and smelling strongly of alcohol. They stared at the unassuming, but defensive father. He stared back at them standing up in front of them with his arms outstretched. They laughed. Megan was shoved behind her two brothers. Then they took out sticks of wood and cast Imperio. The bolt came out of the stick and hit their dad. He turned to them a serene expression on his face and in a calm voice, and gave a welcoming gesture to the intruders.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to get in your way." The man stepped aside and two of them cast the same spell, and her stomach dropped to her feet. Her brothers were hit by them and turned to her, smiling, and she felt a chill at their blank look. They grabbed her arms and forced her to where her father was. He stared at her with those same blank eyes with a real smile on his face before her shirt and pants were taken off. Forced down to her knees, she was looking up at her father when he pushed his pants down and revealed an erect rod. She stared at it before her father ruthlessly stuffed it in her mouth. It was hard to take it all in and he forced it in nearly choking her. She was forced to deep throat her own father as he gave a small moan before something warm trickled down her throat. He began to thrust , keeping her head as he pulled out slowly before slamming it back in, moaning as he did. Tears fell down her face.

The men in robes laughed uproariously at the sight. She tried to speak but the words were muffled by his quick thrusts. He groaned as he came closer to release. She flailed her arms as she tried to move but was forced to keep still. Another burst of warm liquid filled her throat as he half-moaned and half-shouted a yes. Her brothers carried her limp body to the sleeping bag before laying her face up on it. She was unresponsive and still in shock, trying to process the experience. The men had unmasked and were sitting around the fire pit, talking. Jake took her bra off and she felt her father's hands once comforting, hot and now terrifying as he pulled off the last clothing she had. Andy and father swapped places. Two hands trailed around before holding it gently as she saw his head lean over her left one and her Jake did the same with her right. They massaged it gently before touching her tit and playing with it. When she began to relax unwillingly they licked it in lazy circles before suddenly sucking forcefully. Her back arched and she gave a moan as she was forced down. They took no notice and sucked, licked, before gently biting them. She squirmed under their ministrations and was panting as she felt a hand touch her vagina before a finger wiped the edge of it. She looked up and saw Andy lick it then lay on top her and force his tongue into her open mouth. She felt something between her legs and tasted something sweet in her mouth as Andy gave her the first French kiss she experienced. He kept at it until the thing between her legs hardened.

Her legs were forced open even though she tried to keep them closed. A prying finger explored her vagina until finding an opening. That digit poked deep inside of her, stretching the hole, before another entered after she cried out in pain. The third digit entered and began to move around and twist. She began to thrash around but they overpowered her and all she could do was squirm. Her two brothers then continued to play with her breasts getting a soft moan before the three digits began thrusting and eventually it was replaced by something else. It pushed into the hole and she tensed as it slowly pushed deeper until it stopped. It was long, thin and hard, and in a distant part of her mind she knew what it was, but her awareness and thoughts had shut down. Eventually she relaxed a little and it pulled out before entering again. The torture lasted for hours while her Jake claimed her lips. She was too far gone to do anything but take it like a limp doll. He finished off quickly trying to get as much pleasure as he could before something warm filled her. At his moan she screamed breathily and her world turned white for a second. She lay limp as he pulled away and another took its' place. Another erect rod filled her mouth and they took turns spending all their seed in either open orifice. She was only half conscious when it stopped.

She looked up as they stood still over her. There was some milky warm liquid leaking from her mouth. A bolt of light hit them after they walked over to the men and were handed a sharp knife. The look in their eyes was clear. Pain was etched in every line, action and glance. Looking at her with eyes that begged for forgiveness and then to the sharp blades, they slowly moved it towards their neck. She stumbled to them slowly, naked and still dripping with their fluids. They cut their throats in a sure motion and bled out instantly as they fell like puppets with their strings cut. She was sprayed with blood as she fell to her knees, and crawled towards them and cried.

The men had put their masks on and carried her limp body deeper into the forest. They cast her brothers and father on fire before doing the same with all their stuff. She was taken to a building and dragged into the darkness of the basement before being thrown in and left alone in the darkness. Three came in after a few hours with only their mask as clothing. She was locked into chains on the wall and one of them just shoved it into her and pounded her against the wall rutting her like a wild beast. He increased his pace as he thrust into her roughly before pulling out slightly. His two companions picked who went next then another one filled her biting her neck hard as he impaled her roughly standing still. The third was just efficient- she was still tight and he was big and long. They left and she was left alone for the rest of the day. She couldn't stay conscious and fell asleep as the night turned into day.

Unable to take it she fell asleep now like she did after that first day. The pain hit her first waking her but it was over in a long painful moment as she became ashes in the wind. It was time for a brand new hunt.


End file.
